1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pillow structures and more particularly to a composite plastic foam pillow presenting portions of different firmness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The availability of commercially produced plastic foam materials and especially of such materials having convoluted upper surfaces has led to the development of a wide variety of therapeutic mattresses and pillows made of such material. Initially, pillows of resilient materials were configured to a user's head and neck as disclosed, for example, in the patents of Boos, U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,088, or De Laitre, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,917. With the advent of convoluted surfaced materials, layered composites similarly configured by shaping a base layer appeared, as disclosed, for example, in the patent of Dixon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,543. The contouring required in both of these types of pillows is necessarily time consuming and hence costly, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a pillow presenting portions of different firmness whereby the weight of the user's head will configure the pillow's surface to the user's head and neck.